


Post Marriage Proposal

by Glazkov



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff that ends with smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vigil/Blackbeard, i wanted more content so I just made it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glazkov/pseuds/Glazkov
Summary: Starts with a marriage proposal and ends with some post engagement sex.





	Post Marriage Proposal

White light broke through the windows, the blinds allowed small streaks of the light to appear on the walls and other items in the room. The stray rays went across a man’s face, going right into his eyes. An American man groaned and pushed himself up onto his elbow. His free hand reached out to the other body sharing the bed with him, the olive skin lightly touched.  
Chul Kyung showed no signs of waking up soon, so Craig took this time to just admire him. His bare back was exposed, showing all the scars that lined his body. White marks that seemed to be never ending. Kyung despises them, says they are one of the worst things about him. He says a lot of things are one of the worst things about him. But all Craig does his line his scarred body with light touches and kisses. The bearded man’s argument has always been that every part of Kyung was the best part. That idea was always shot down by the Korean. He had a thing for never accepting compliments.  
But now he slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of eyes trailing down his skin. It took Craig pressing a bit too hard into a dent in Kyung’s body for him to be awakened. The Korean stirred, a groan coming from him. His body shifted until he was lying on his stomach before he pushed himself up, head turning to look at what had touched him. “Morning..” He muttered as he opened his dark, thin eyes to see. “I’m sorry that I woke you.” Craig muttered when he saw the tired look on his boyfriend’s face. A shake of the head, “I was bound to wake up anyways.” Kyung spoke in a voice laced with sleep.  
That’s when the thought popped into Craig’s mind. It was a rash decision, not thought out well in any aspect. But he wanted to do it, ask it. Slowly, he moved towards Kyung. It’s too early, he wouldn’t understand. All these doubts ran through his head. Would Craig listen? No.  
“Kyung, could I ask you something?” An eyebrow raised up with his question. Since he was only just now waking up, all he did is nod. “You have to listen to me well.” Craig was being confusing to Kyung. The Korean shifted until he was sitting up and turned to look at his lover.  
It’s dumb, he shouldn’t do it. But it felt right, he wanted this. “Kyung,” a pause. More thinking. No, stop thinking. “Will you marry me?” The world seemed to slow. Eyes locked with the others, one pair filled with surprise. It took some time for Kyung to process what was asked, what he would say. So, he opted to just nod. It started out slow, then quickening with certainty. “Yes-” Words finally broke the silence, “yes, yes I will.” A bright smile went across both faces. Only in one did tears start to form, it was Kyung. The sight was so rare that anytime it occurred, it had to be appreciated when appreciation was necessary.  
“I don’t have a ring-” A shake of the head interrupted Craig’s words, “that doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter whether you have a ring or not. You can buy me one later.” The Korean took Craig’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. “You could wrap a piece of wire around my finger and I would still say yes.” Tears went down his cheeks when he moved back and stared at his now fiance. 

 

“Come here.” Craig muttered when he pulled the Korean over for another kiss. This time, he pushed himself to lie overtop his love. The kiss broke and was instead trailed down Kyung’s neck. “It is much too early.” Kyung muttered. “Do you not want this?” Craig asked as he pulled away. “No, I didn’t say I wanted you to stop.” He was a confusing person, an indecisive man to the core. A roll of the eyes was Craig’s reply. He leaned back down, more kisses and bites were placed on the exposed skin. An arm hooked under one of Kyung’s legs and pulled it up. Since they had nothing but underwear covering them, it was easy to get Kyung undressed. The Korean said nothing as his underwear was tossed off to the side. “No skinny jeans to make it harder for you.” He muttered against Craig’s ear.  
A snort. Craig reached over to the nightstand and opened up the top drawer, hand searching. “Ah, found it.” Lubricant was something that was needed for this type of activity. Kyung simply watched, mentally preparing himself for what’s to come. Craig popped the cap of the bottle open and poured a small amount on his fingers. “You ready?” He asked, a nod was the reply. One finger was pushed in, left still to get Kyung used to the feeling. A gasp, it was cold. His eyes closed, his head was pushed down into the pillow. “You alright?” The American asked. “I am fine…” Kyung muttered, “just keep going.” Another roll of the eyes, Kyung was also very bossy and would get what he wanted no matter what.  
A second finger was added so Craig could stretch Kyung’s entrance more, make it easier and less painful. A quiet moan, a bite of the lip. A smirk formed on the American’s face as he slowly started to bring his fingers out. “No.” Kyung opened his eyes again, “keep doing that.”  
“As you wish.” Craig spoke in a mocking tone, which earned him a hard look from Kyung. Fingers were slowly put back inside, which earned Craig a satisfied sound from the man below him. He continued to scissor his fingers to stretch the man out more. “Mm.. a-ah.” Kyung could be heard gasping and huffing. Seemed like he was pretty used to the feeling, so Craig pulled his fingers out. A whine. “Hold on.” Craig muttered as he moved himself to be more on top of the smaller man. Both of Kyung’s legs were pushed out of the way. The bottle of lube was opened once again, more of the liquid was poured on to Craig’s hands. While he was preparing himself, the American leaned over and caught Kyung in a kiss.  
While he still had Kyung distracted, Craig slowly pushed himself inside. The kiss was broken by the Korean pulling away as his head was pressed back against the pillow. A low moan slipped past his lips. Since it was still early in the morning, they had to be much quieter. Soon, the pair would forget all about being as quiet as they could. It would result in being chewed out by one of their teammates, but that didn’t matter right now. Inch by inch, Craig pushed himself in. With every small movement, a sigh or moan came from Kyung. That was Craig’s favorite part of this, just hearing the sounds his lover made. Every moan, sigh, gasp, everything.  
“Are you okay with me moving?” The bearded man asked, lips pressed against the other man’s ear. “Y-yes.” Kyung replied, voice cracking. With that, Craig started to move his hips back and forward. Back, forward. Over and over. His pace started out slow, then it picked up some speed. Looks like the unspoken rule of being quiet was already broken by Chul Kyung, his moans echoed throughout the room. In order to quiet him down, Craig pressed his lips against his partner’s. Arms wrapped themselves around Craig’s shoulders, hands wandered down his back with light touches. A harder thrust resulted in nails digging into the bare skin, causing the bearded man to groan. He always looked as if he was attacked by a rabid animal after Kyung and him had sex. It wasn’t all bad.  
Red streaks of irritated flesh ran up his back. Craig was lucky the Korean didn’t have very long nails or else this would be way more painful that it already was. Once again, the kiss was broken by Kyung. By now, Craig knew that the man below him would be asking for him to go faster, so he did just that before he was asked to. Kyung gave him a satisfied sounding moan, relieved almost. Legs twitched, moving out of place. The long legs were pushed up and out of the way. Now, back to what Craig was doing. “C-Craig.” Once closed eyes opened slightly, gaze right on the other man’s face. An idea popped into the American’s head once again. A hand was rested against the side of Kyung’s face, moving it to where he was looking straight up. “Look at me.” Craig spoke with narrowed eyes. “Don’t stop looking at me.” Despite his request, Kyung couldn’t hold the gaze for long. His head turned to the side, but it was quickly pulled back.  
“What did I say? Don’t stop looking at me.” Forcing eye contact was something Craig enjoyed making Kyung do. Seeing how quickly he could get flustered, the reddening of his face. It didn’t matter how long Kyung knows someone, eye contact still makes him uncomfortable. But it was something Craig told him to do, so he had to. The staring contest was ended when Kyung used his arms to cover his eyes. A smirk formed on the American’s face, it had lasted longer than all the other times he did that. Craig quickened his pace, thrusts harder and faster. A long, drawn out moan came from Kyung as his back arched up. “A-ah, Craig.”  
Instead of words being said, Kyung resorted to pants and moans to show what he wanted. His arms were still being used to cover the top portion of his face, so Craig did what anyone would do. Fingers wrapped around smaller wrists and moved them so Kyung now had his hands pinned above his head. Couldn’t hide himself again. “Don’t hide such a beautiful face.” The American had gently taken hold of Kyung’s chin, once again making him look up at Craig. The Korean was immediately against it, making sounds of protest when he felt the stare on him. Eyes squeezed shut.  
“Open them. Open them, now.” Craig wasn’t having this. “You close them when I say you can, no other time can you do it.” A groan. Kyung forced his eyes open as he stared up at the other man above him. Craig still had a firm hold on the smaller man’s wrist, keeping them above Kyung’s head despite him wanting to move them. So, now Kyung was fully exposed, no bit of him was hidden now. Craig’s movements were getting sloppier, losing their rhythm as he slowly reached his own climax. Kyung’s mouth would open to say something, but his words were interrupted by moans and pants. But now he was able to say what he wanted, just took a lot of self control. “Touch me,” he asked, voice low. “Touch me, please.” Kyung was begging at this point. Craig’s freehand went down and wrapped its fingers around the Korean’s shaft, adding much needed pressure.  
Craig hand went up and down the other man’s member, keeping it in pace with his own thrusts. That’s all it took for Kyung to go over the edge, his seed going on to Craig’s hand and Kyung’s abdomen. He came with a loud moan, eyes going shut one more. The American didn’t do anything about it since he was nearing closer and closer. Pants and huffs. “Fuck, Kyung..” A mutter. “Come,” Kyung spoke after so many moments of silence. “Come in me.” The hold on the Korean’s wrists had gone slack, so Kyung moved his arms up and wrapped them around his lovers neck. Craig was riding out his orgasm, making it last as long as he could. With a groan, he came with one last thrust in. Both men lied, chests heaving with heavy breathes. Craig pulled himself out and moved to lie down on his back.  
Kyung turned his head over to put his gaze on the man beside him. “We should shower.” That was obvious. A groan was the response from Craig. “I just got comfortable.” Kyung rolled his eyes, “I’ll do it first, you can stay lying down while I shower.” The Korean stood up from the mattress and searched around for clothes that he could wear. Into the bathroom he goes, the door closing behind him. Craig stared at the door before he also got up and quickly got his clothes. The door was opened with a “I’m joining you”.


End file.
